


Second Shower

by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey



Series: Showers [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Drug Addiction, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey
Summary: “Come on, Sugar,“ Trevor started the scolding, “Cheer the fuck up. And stop crying in the shower like a fucking emo.“
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Series: Showers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074707
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Second Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a second, fluffier part of Shower. You should read that first if you haven't.

The door slid open softly behind Michael, letting in the cool air that made him shiver despite the hot water running over his back. 

Or maybe it was the presence behind him. Michael could sense the annoyance in the air, mixing with his own shame and heartbreak, so he kept his head down and didn't turn to look at his partner. 

He heard the door sliding shut; it didn't take long for the warmth to return to the cubicle, but not even that or Trevor coming to share a shower with him lifted his mood. Especially not when Trevor kept his distance — Michael had made sure that the cubicle was more than big enough for the two of them when he bought them the house — and wasn't distracting him with smooching like usual. 

“Come on, Sugar,“ Trevor started the scolding, “Cheer the fuck up. And stop crying in the shower like a fucking emo.“ 

Once upon a time, that tone would have made Michael seethe with anger, but now he just huffed out a shaky, distressed breath. He had been expecting this. “I'm not crying.“

“Really now?“ Trevor's voice dripped with sarcasm. “So you've just been standing here for 20 minutes while listening to your _I’m old and depressed_ playlist?“

Trevor was right, of course, about the playlist — the voice of Phil Collins had been, and still was, echoing in the bathroom, singing about dying and being lost, about giving up and breaking down, about fathers and sons. But he wasn’t right about crying. Trevor _might_ have seen him crying once or twice when they had worked out everything between them, but Michael was still the master of bottling up his feelings, even in his own company. He coped with music, not emotional outbursts, which amused Trevor to no end.

He didn't have time to say anything before Trevor continued with the same mocking tone, “And, by the way, wasting water during this drought? Not okay, Cupcake.“

Michael sighed and rubbed his face. “I'm not in the mood for your political bullshit right now, T.“ 

Yet, after only a few seconds, he turned off the shower; Trevor had made him feel bad about the extraordinarily long time he had already spent there. “Fuck this fucking shit," he cursed under his breath, frustrated and tired.

There was a pause before a reassuring hand found his shoulder. Trevor had taken a step closer, and Michael was thankful for the gesture. At least Trevor wasn’t furious with him, or maybe he just thought Michael was too pathetic to reprimand any more.

“Hey, Mikey. It wasn't _that_ bad,“ Trevor said, voice a bit gentler than before. He rubbed Michael’s shoulder in soothing, circular motions, and Michael turned his head to look at him. There was still a certain harshness in his expression, maybe in the way his jaw tensed, but his eyes betrayed that he worried. 

“ _Not that bad_? They barely even looked me in the eye,“ Michael choked out. “They couldn’t get away fast enough.“

“Yeah, well, that's on you for raising two ungrateful brats. Could be that they only agreed to come over for the gifts,“ Trevor scoffed, smiling tightly. His attempt to lift Michael’s spirits by deprecating the kids didn’t work, however.

He turned to face the wall again and swallowed nervously before voicing out his biggest fear. “They aren't gonna accept us, T.“

Trevor’s hand on Michael’s shoulder stilled, and when he spoke, his voice was rough and hostile. “So what? You wanna go back to how things were before? Is that what you’re trying to say, Michael?“ 

“No!“ Michael didn’t need to think of the answer for even a second. He spun around, fully facing his partner, hands flying to his shoulders. “ _No_! Of course not, Trev.“

Trevor met his gaze, his anger subsiding slowly. “Right. But I’m not gonna lie, Cowboy, you had me a bit worried when you told them that you’re sorry for how things are right now.“

Michael nodded with a small, embarrassed frown. “Yeah, I realized how bad that sounded immediately after I said it. But I didn’t mean _you_. I meant them not talking to me. To us. They’re avoiding us.“ He could hear the misery in his own voice. 

“I know,“ Trevor sighed. “Sorry, I guess I got a bit…“ he trailed off with a shrug.

“Paranoid?“ Michael suggested with a small, joyless smile. "Hostile?"

“Sure, let’s go with those,“ Trevor grunted, but Michael caressed his shoulders a bit, coaxing a softer look to return to his eyes. 

“I, uh… I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Trev.“ Michael focused on the apology, wording it right, just like his new therapist had taught him to.

Trevor looked at him for a while and nodded before muttering, “Then maybe you could talk to me like a fucking adult instead of shutting me out and sulking in the shower.“

Michael shrugged and rolled his stiff neck a bit, and Trevor's gaze followed the movement. “I didn’t try to shut you out, I just needed some time to...“ he trailed off, trying to find the right word. _Brood_ , maybe. 

“Cry in the shower?“ Trevor asked innocently, his hands finding Michael’s neck. Michael snorted out a laugh, not bothering to argue with his choice of words anymore. It wouldn't do any good.

Instead, he pulled Trevor close and stared into his eyes for a moment, and Trevor gazed back with a tender look. It was a simple act, yet an effective one: all was forgiven. By unspoken agreement, they pressed their bodies — one wet, one dry for a moment longer — together and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched slowly and lovingly, tongues soon finding each other. Trevor still tasted like the chocolates and rum they had for dessert. Even though Michael didn’t have quite the sweet tooth as Trevor, he couldn’t help sighing contentedly, tongue sliding against Trevor’s and hands wandering up and down his back. 

Eventually, Trevor pulled away, resting his forehead against Michael’s for a little while before reaching for something behind Michael. He turned his head to see Trevor take a bottle of body wash from the shelf. “Turn around,“ he purred with that low voice of his that left no room for arguments. Not that Michael wanted to argue. 

He turned around with a knowing smile on his lips, and soon Trevor was lathering a generous amount of body wash on his neck and shoulders, massaging away the tension of the day. Michael tilted his head back, humming in pleasure as he slowly relaxed. 

After a while, Trevor spoke with a low murmur. “Listen, M. The kids will get over it. They’re just still in shock because they think they have lost their daddy to a man. And a fucking junkie at that,“ Trevor chuckled darkly, and Michael was sure he heard a hint of bitterness in his voice. He had been close with Tracey and Jimmy, maybe a lot closer than Michael was with them — but now they barely talked with Trevor.

Maybe Trevor was more affected by the situation than he let on.

“But you're not a junkie anymore, and they should see that," Michael sighed. "It’s been months already, and I’ve been trying so fucking hard to reconnect,“ Michael sighed. “You know, calling, inviting them over, explaining it. Giving them time as well.”

“It’s been a _few_ months. That’s not such a long time when you're in denial. You should know,” Trevor reminded him. Michael couldn't disagree, having spent years denying his feelings and sexuality.

Trevor started moving his hands down, gliding them across Michael’s back and sides, making Michael essentially melt.

“Yeah, you're right,“ Michael muttered. “I was just hoping that tonight they would… I don’t know. Get over it. Forgive us.”

Trevor laughed. “Tonight? Don’t tell me you were hoping for a Christmas miracle.“ 

Michael’s long silence and drooping shoulders told Trevor everything. “Come on, Sugar,” Trevor groaned. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s bullshit,” Michael exhaled before Trevor could rant about it, knowing full well that he was a ridiculous man living in his own little movie fantasy world. “It would have been nice, though.“

Trevor hummed in agreement and closed the distance between them, pressing his chest against Michael’s slippery back, his jaw on Michael’s shoulder. Michael welcomed the closeness, letting his head rest back against his partner’s strong form.

Trevor silently prodded him into lifting his arms a bit, and he obeyed. Trevor washed his armpits, then his arms and hands with slow movements and murmured, “There’s no use dwelling in it now. They’ll come around eventually.” 

“Maybe,” he muttered an answer, but it wasn’t easy to stop thinking about it.

Or so he thought before Trevor’s hands reached his chest, brushing his nipples with slippery fingers. He gulped. “Trevor,” he groaned, not able to contain his arousal. He watched Trevor from the corner of his eye, quite unmistakably feeling Trevor's lust as well, although his face revealed his tenderness. 

Trevor's hands caressed, touched, and groped his chest, clearly focusing on teasing his nipples. Michael held back a few moans but couldn’t stay completely quiet, a quiet whine escaping his lips eventually. 

That’s when Trevor slid his hands further down; Michael sighed in pleasure as Trevor started lathering his belly thoroughly, covering him with bubbles. He looked at Trevor, catching a glimpse of his gentle smile and closed eyes, and he couldn’t help but match the smile. Sure, they had their own difficulties, but Trevor still managed to make him feel so much better and more relaxed than anything or anyone else in his life. 

“Trev,” he started, voice trembling slightly, “you know that I love you, right?”

Trevor pressed a kiss on his jaw, then murmured in his ear, “And I love you, Mikey.“

Then he moved his hands even further down, making Michael truly forget about their worries for a while.

***

All in all, it might not have been the ideal Christmas day, and certainly not conventional, but as Michael held Trevor tightly in his arms in bed that night, he found that he didn’t care about any of that. 

“Christmas has never been easy for me, Mikey, you know that,” Trevor started suddenly.

Michael nodded solemnly, knowing full well what Trevor had been through in his life. “Yeah?“ He prompted Trevor to continue.

“So even with this... minor turbulence with the kids… I’ve never been this goddamn happy, Sugar. I’ve got you now, and I’m not letting anything take this away from me.” He sounded overwrought with emotion and his hand gripped Michael’s tight.

Michael quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I'm not letting that happen, either,” he said, feeling brave in the dim room. “We're good together. _You_ make me happy, T. And I hope everyone else can see that, too, at some point, but if not… It won’t change anything between us.”

It didn’t take them long to drift asleep, but before that Michael pondered on the fact that he would quite like to stay with Trevor for the rest of his life; no matter if it was unconventional or not, he wouldn’t give this up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas from me and Prim42, who did a wonderful comic for me as a commission! <3 You can check it out from [my Tumblr](https://nevergonnasimpyoumikey.tumblr.com/post/638533559950442497/second-shower-in-ao3-merry-christmas-as-a-gift)!


End file.
